Nightcrawlers in trouble
by Phoenix147
Summary: A girl is discovered at the institute, and Kurt starts to take a liking to her, but it leads to a problem.
1. Discovery

Title: Nightcrawlers in trouble  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X Men in anyway ect ect ect ect.  
  
Chapter 1: Discovery  
  
((Authors note: oops sorry, I must have mixed things up while trying to re- vamp my work, sorry, now it should be back to normal...fingers crossed))  
  
A girl was sitting outside of the institute doors, late at night, looking around as if bored. She blended in with the darkness. Her long hair was raven black, she was wearing a black t-shirt and a black school skirt, with knee high black socks and black shoes. Her eyes were pale, just like her skin, she was holding an old worn teddy bear in her right hand, though she was obviously a teenager. Her name is Kimberly, or Kim for short.  
  
There was suddenly a small ~Bamf~ sound, Kurt was standing next to her, his inducer on, he was wearing a white t-shirt and grey shorts. He had woken up from a nightmare and looked outside of his window and spotted Kim.  
  
"'ello, are you alright?" he asked nervously, she looked up at him with her pale blue eyes and nodded. "Are you zure?" he asked again, her response the same. He shrugged and teleported back to his room, the first thing that went though his mind was to tell the professor, but as he glanced at his clock, he saw that it was 1:00am, he'd wait until first thing in the morning, then he'd tell someone. He crawled back into bed, taking off his inducer, then he drifted back off to sleep.  
  
The next morning Kurt woke up, earlier than usual and got dressed straight away. Forgetting to put on his inducer he teleported straight downstairs, hoping to find Jean, Scott or Logan down early. But that wasn't who he found. Kim was standing in the kitchen eating some toast, watching the news, her teddy bear attached to her waist using some string. In the light of the day she looked a lot more human and less gothic. She didn't seem to notice that Kurt was in the kitchen,  
  
"Err 'ello again" Kurt said cheerfully, her head quickly turned to where he was, her expression shocked. "Did you get zome zleep lazt night?" he asked she nodded, before beginning to walk swiftly out of the room.  
  
"Vait!" he called making her halt "I'm zorry but I 'ave to azk, voo are you, and vhy don't you zpeak?" he realised that this was a slightly rude question, considering that the longest he'd seen her for, was for 2 minutes.  
  
A voice cut through Kurt's mind {My name is Kimberly, but you can call me Kim} the voice said {I don't speak because I'm mute and I can't} and with that she left him standing there, s shocked look on his face.  
  
Scott and Jean came into the kitchen a couple of minutes after, "Hey Kurt, what's up?" Scott asked once he'd seen Kurt's face.  
  
"Zhere vas ziz girl, zhe vaz mute, yet zhe could ztill talk" he said slowly,  
  
Scott and Jean exchanged looks, "Are you sure Kurt?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yez, zhe juzt left right now" he said, Jean looked at Scott, "Zcott 'as zhere been any new recruitz?" Kurt asked, Scott shook his head  
  
"Maybe we should ask the professor he'd know who she-" Scott began to say before a voice cut through their conversation  
  
"Nope, I don't think you'll be doing that" it was Logan, "That girl is none of your business elf"  
  
Jean and Scott seemed to except this, Kurt just nodded, before teleporting back to his room.  
  
****  
  
{But professor, what if he informs everyone of my presence?} Kim asked, as she sat across from the professor, drinking some tea.  
  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't have stayed hidden all these years" Xavier said.  
  
{Yes well they might have got freaked out if I was around} she sighed.  
  
"Are you so sure that have would have been 'freaked out'?" Xavier asked her, she nodded  
  
{Yes, I saw the look on Kurt's face, he was horrified} she sighed, {and if they didn't get frightened, then they might take pity on me} her voice was filled with disgust when she said the last bit.  
  
"Fine, but Kimberly, you've spent most of your teenage years alone in your room, it's not healthy, but if you insist on staying hidden, then I shall let you stay that way" he finished with a sigh.  
  
{Um professor, I'm sorry to ask again, but do you have any idea why I can go through portals?} Kim asked {I thought mutants were limited to one power, or another power to do with their first power}  
  
"I can only tell you what I think happened, your mind opens the portals small enough for you to go through, maybe it is an attachment onto your first power, I'm not sure" he replied, then started to talk about other things. But for the rest of the conversation Kim's mind was some where else, she was thinking about Kurt.  
  
****  
  
Kurt was walking down the hallway to his room, even though Logan had told him to forget about the girl, he couldn't. It was strange to have met someone who is mute yet they can still talk.  
  
"Zen again, zhe'z probably never met someone voo iz blue and furry" he said out loud.  
  
{That's where you'd be wrong blue-boy} a voice cut into his mind.  
  
"Voo'z zhere?" he called out, turning to see Kim standing by the shadows  
  
{Just me} her voice sounded like a sneer.  
  
"'ow do you do zat?" he asked.  
  
{Do what?}  
  
"Juzt appear!" he sounded slightly hysterical  
  
{It's all down to my power blue-boy} she 'said' with a smirk  
  
"And zat vould be?" he asked.  
  
{None of your business} she smirked disappearing again. Leaving him feeling slightly annoyed, he teleported into his room and hung from the chandelier  
  
"Zhe iz zo annoying" he commented to himself  
  
{Am I now?} Kim was standing by his door; she was smiling, not smirking.  
  
"Iv all your goingk to do iz annoy me zen go avay" he said calmly, Kim looked at the floor.  
  
{I didn't mean to annoy you, you're the only person my age who's spoken to me for a long time} her voice suddenly sad and the smile vanishing from her face  
  
"Vhy?" he asked curiously  
  
{Because they get frightened, because they are they only ones who can hear my conversation" she explained a few tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"'ey don't cry, I'm not frightened of you" Kurt said teleporting down. {Yes, you were, I saw the look of horror on your face}  
  
"Well I'm not zcared any more" he said softly. Kim looked up and smiled at him.  
  
{Thanks blue-bo- Kurt} she said, then with a small ~pop~ sound she was sitting on the edge of his bed, {So you're sure your not scared of me any more?}  
  
"I'm zure" he replied, suddenly realising how she just appeared. He went and sat next to her, and they began talking about the usual teenage junk.  
  
****  
  
After an hour or so, Kim went back to her room, which is hidden by cerebro, and Kurt went down stair to get a drink. Jean and Scott saw him. Logan had told them to make sure that Kurt forgot about the girl, so they were going to try.  
  
"Kurt we realise that you must want to try and find out about this girl but- " Jean started to say before Kurt interrupted.  
  
"Yez I promize to forget about ze girl and get on viv my life" he said quickly, grabbing a can of soda. Logan heard him.  
  
"Out with it elf, what changed your mind?" he growled, stopping Kurt from going into the Rec room, Kurt just shrugged, "Elf, I mean it, you'd better- " he was cut off, as if listening to someone, then growled and let Kurt past.  
  
A few minutes later Kurt teleported back to his room, to find Kim sitting on the edge of his bed again.  
  
{Sorry about Logan, he's a bit protective of me} she said smiling again.  
  
"Vaz it you voo told 'im to let me pazt?" Kurt asked. She nodded the paused as if listening to someone.  
  
{Aww, sorry, but the professor wants to see me, I'll talk to you later blue- boy} she smiled, porting out of his room. He smiled; he was really starting to like her.  
  
****  
  
{Professor, you were right} she said smiling, her thoughts still on Kurt.  
  
"About what?" Xavier asked, though he knew what she was talking about  
  
{About needing to come out of hiding, in a matter of hours me and Kurt have become really good friends, and, well I like being friends with someone my age}  
  
"Well then one question remains, do you want to become open with everyone, or just Kurt?" Xavier asked.  
  
{I think I should try with everyone}  
  
"How about I introduce you to everyone at dinner?" Xavier suggested. Kim got up and hugged him  
  
{Arigato!} she said happerly. 


	2. Heart broken

Title: Nightcrawlers in trouble  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X Men in anyway ect ect ect ect.  
  
Chapter 2: Heart broken  
  
It was about an hour before dinner, Jean and Scott had been told to set everything up, because to-night was important, only 4 people knew why though.  
  
{Gawd! I'm so nervous} Kim said, to Logan who was standing in her room leaning on the wall, her room had light blue wall paper and the usual: bed, wardrobe, there was a table with a mirror and the walls had pictures and posters stuck on it,  
  
"Yeah well, it's better to be nervous than calm" Logan replied, with an unusual smile on his face.  
  
{Thanks Logan, but....it's just, what if they do get freaked out?} She was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring blankly at the wall in front of her.  
  
"They won't, they are an alright group of kids, when they need to be" he assured her.  
  
{I'm not sure about Kitty though, she might...take pity on me, and you know how I hate that} Kim shuddered. Logan looked down at a scar on his arm, smiling again "Who knew that kid could actually break through my skin with her nails" he commented, making Kim laugh. "Right, I've got to go speak to Chuck, see ya in a few o.k.?" Kim nodded, and said goodbye to Logan.  
  
She fell back onto her bed, still as nervous as ever.5 minutes past, she was almost shaking with nerves, 10 minutes past as she was almost crying from being nervous, when it got to 15 minutes, she ported to Kurt's room, to go find him. He was just finishing a letter to his adoptive parents over in Germany. He spotted Kim and smiled,  
  
"'ello!" he said cheerfully, before seeing her pale face "vatz vrong?" he asked, outing down the pen and walking over to her.  
  
{I'm just nervous, and it's getting to me} her voice was shaking. Kurt put an arm around her and helped her so she could sit on his bed, {I need to talk to someone, and I didn't want to bother the Professor with this, and I have no clue where Logan is, so that just left you} she explained.  
  
"It'z o.k. iv you ever need someone to talk to, come vind me, I know vat it'z like to be nervous I vas like zat ven I came 'ere" Kurt said soothingly, she leaned her head against his shoulder, {Thank you Kurt, you're a great friend} she said her voice all calm, They both just sat there, Kurt's arm still around her and Kim still leaning on his shoulder, for half and hour. A very worried mental voice rang though both of their ears.  
  
{Kim! Kim where are you Logan is looking for you?} It was Xavier, Both Kim and Kurt snapped out of it and Kim thought back  
  
{its o.k. professor, I'm with Kurt, sorry I forgot that Logan was coming back to my room,} she apologised  
  
{its o.k., Kurt can escort you to dinner instead; I'll call you when you are wanted o.k.?} his mental voice faded out. Kim was laughing, though Kurt had no clue why.  
  
{Logan, he was looking for me when he finds out where I was....he's gonna be angry} her voice was laughing.  
  
"You like it ven Logan iz mad?" Kurt asked, shocked. She nodded, sitting back down next to Kurt, looking him right in the eyes.  
  
{Because, it's like, if you were babysitting a kid and they went missing, you would be worried at first right?} She started explaining, when Kurt caught on.  
  
"Oh I zee vat you mean!" he grinned, looking into her eyes as well. For a few seconds they just sat looking at each other, before Kim realised what was happening {Um well, we've got 5 minutes till dinners starts, what should we do?} she asked.  
  
Kurt snapped out of it as well, blinking then he shrugged, Kim was beginning to get nervous about this whole thing. She got up and began walking around Kurt's room.  
  
"Zit down Kim, itz goingk to be vine I promise" Kurt said, making her sit down again, next to him.  
  
{I'm just so nervous, sorry} she said, looking back at him. {I shouldn't be}  
  
"It'z o.k. better to be nervous, believe me" Kurt assured her again. For another moment they were just looking at each other, not knowing what to say. Kurt leaned forward, she closed her eyes, both of their hearts pounding in their chests. Then they kissed.  
  
****  
  
"Now everyone, in a minute, Kurt will arrive with Kim, she's been around almost as long as you Scott" The Professor explained  
  
"So, why haven't we met her before then?" Scott asked.  
  
"Because, well, I'll explain when she arrives" Xavier said, before mentally telling Kim to come now. A few minutes passed before Kurt teleported in, followed by Kim porting next to him. {Thanks Kurt} she said, grinning at him, both of them blushing slightly.  
  
"Everyone this is Kim" The professor introduced her, "Kim, would you mind saying hello to everyone?" Kim was wearing a badge thing that allowed everyone to here her 'speak', she pressed on the badge {Hello, as the professor has already said, I'm Kim, it's nice to meet you all} she said bowing slightly.  
  
Everyone jumped slightly, Kim gulping a bit {I'd better explain why I'm talking to you through your minds right?}  
  
"It would be nice if you, like, did" Kitty said, her tone verging on rude. Logan glared at her. {Well I'm mute, and my mind and body adapted so I could still communicate with people} Kim said, Kitty looked surprised  
  
"Oh that must be like, so hard for you" she said, Kim stepped back, and Logan, fortunately, stepping im  
  
"You see that Half-pint?" he asked pointing to a scar on his arm, she nodded, confused, "Kim did that because I took pity on her" he explained, quickly smirking at Kim.  
  
Anyone who was thinking was taking pity of Kim, stopped thinking about it in an instant.  
  
{Anyway, I've had enough of hiding, so, I've decided to stop} she said as she sat down, Kurt sitting next to her.  
  
"Well it's nice to know about you know" Jean said in a kind voice. Then everyone started eating, Kim pressed the button on her badge again, and began talking to Kurt, he was replied in a quiet voice, every so often they would just smile at each other, still blushing. Rogue and Kitty realised this.  
  
"Hey have you, like, noticed how 'friendly' Kurt is with Kim?" Kitty asked rogue.  
  
"Yeah ah noticed, ah thought Kurt had a girlfriend already though" Rogue replied. She saw as Kim put her hand lightly on Kurt's making them both blush again. She felt like hitting them, it was unfair, it was bad enough when Kurt went around with Amanda, that was just around school. But now, if he fell for Kim, she would have to put up with it all the time. I wasn't fair in her mind, she had to stop them.  
  
****  
  
Later after Kim has spoken to everyone, they all departed, Kim stayed behind, to speak to the professor, and to thank him for setting up everything so that she could come out of hiding. Kurt decided to wait outside, that plan was soon foiled, as he was approached by Kitty and Rogue.  
  
"Yez?" he said, they were smirking. Kitty just though they were going to tease her, but that wasn't Rogues intention.  
  
"Now Kurt, we were, like, just curios about why you were smiling so much?" Kitty asked.  
  
"And why ya were blushing?" Rogue added  
  
"I vas zmiling too much? I didn't realize zat, are you zure I vas blushing?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, now, like, tell us why?" Kitty asked, grinning.  
  
"I vazn't now leaff me alone, I'm vaiting vor Kim" he said quickly.  
  
"Yer have a thing fer her don't ya?" Rogue asked, Kurt blushed  
  
"No" he answered a bit too quickly.  
  
"Yeah you do!" Kitty giggled  
  
"I don't not!" he replied, and before he could stop her, Rogue grabbed his arm, tapping into his memories. Her eyes widened, with shock and slight anger, then she sneered at him. "Yer kissed her, ah can't believe ya would do that" she sneered, Kurt felt weak from her absorbing him. "Ah'm goin' tah tell everyone, an ah thought you were out with Amanda"  
  
Kurt looked hurt, and teleported to his room, Kim was standing there, by the doorway, she had been listening.  
  
{Who's Amanda?} She asked Rogue, as Kitty glared walking off. Not believing what her room-mate had just done.  
  
"She's Kurt's girlfriend, didn' yer know 'bout her?" Rogue sneered, feeling even nastier.  
  
{I didn't know Kurt had a girlfriend} Kim said slowly, trying to keep the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Well he does, hmmm, so he kissed ya and he has a girlfriend, ah wonder what's gonna happen now?" she mused, still sneering.  
  
{He'll probably go to her, I bet she can talk, and that she's way prettier} Kim's voice was dark, and it was obvious that she was about to cry.  
  
"Yea, she can talk, an' he's known her longer" Rogue taunted.  
  
{Well, I'll...I'll leave him to her then} Kim said before porting back to her room, where she began crying into her pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next re-vamp, enjoy  
  
~*~Phoenix~*~ 


	3. Logans secret

Title: Nightcrawlers in trouble  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X Men in anyway ect ect ect ect.  
  
Chapter 3: Logan's secret  
  
Kim, are you going to ever come out?" Logan asked standing out side of her door, the next day. She hadn't come out all night, her door was locked.  
  
{No! now leave me alone!} by the sound of her voice she was sobbing. She was still crying into her pillow, she couldn't believe that Kurt had lied to her like that, he had never mentioned a girlfriend, or anyone by the name of Amanda. She felt like he had used her.  
  
"Fine, but I mean it Kim, you've gotta come out sooner or later" he sighed and walked away  
  
{No I don't} she snapped. Going back to crying into her pillow.  
  
Logan walked downstairs, shaking his head, Kitty was walking into the kitchen followed by Rogue, both of them looking guilty, but Logan didn't notice it.  
  
Kurt was sitting in the kitchen, his chin resting on his hands, he glared at Rogue and Kitty, but said nothing. For the first few minutes that is, then he burst out angrily at both girls.  
  
"'ow could you?" he yelled, standing up, it was obvious that he'd been crying as well.  
  
"Very easily" Rogues replied, but Kitty just stared at the floor, Kurt glared at her.  
  
"Oh zo now you veel guilty, it doezn't 'elp now!" Kurt snapped at Kitty, obviously upset. Kitty ran out, she couldn't stand it when Kurt was upset at her.  
  
"O.k. elf what's going on?" Logan asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Zhe!....." he pointed at Rogue "Zhe iz ze reason zat Kim iz hiding vrom everyone!" he growled  
  
"Is this true?" Logan asked.  
  
"yeah" Rogues said folding her arms "It's not my fault that she couldn' handle the truth" she glared at Kurt, who glared back, his stomach suddenly feeling empty  
  
"What are you talking about?" Logan asked, as Rogue's glared turned to a smirk.  
  
"Well ya see, Kurt and her kissed, so we jus' told her that Kurt already had a girlfriend" Rogue said as Kurt teleported from the kitchen to his room. A few tears starting to fall out of his eyes. Rogue felt a pang of guilt but she ignored it, for the moment she had done what she had set out to do.  
  
****  
  
"Well Charles, she's really upset, she truly only trusted me, you and Kurt, now she thinks that Kurt lied to her, and we've already lied to her a few times in the past" Logan said grimly, leaning on Xavier's desk.  
  
"Hmm, it does give us a problem, because, not known to anyone else, but Kurt and Amanda have split up" Xavier sighed.  
  
"Why hasn't the Elf told anyone then?" Logan asked, it of course being news to him, but it did explain why Kurt had been upset all week.  
  
"Because he didn't, I decided not to find out his reason" Xavier explained, "What I'm afraid of, this that Kim will not ever come out again, this is unfortunate, do you have any idea why Rogues and Kitty did that?, I wouldn't have expected them to do anything like that"  
  
"No neither would I" Logan sighed "I'll go talk to her, I'll explain about Kurt, then maybe she might come out"  
  
"Good" Xavier says. As Logan leaves going down to Kim's room and knocking on the door "Kim?" he called, but there was no reply. "Kim answer me!" Logan said his voice having a very worried tone to his voice. But there was still not answer, he tried to open the door, but he couldn't. "Kimberly open the door before I open it!" he growled waiting a few minutes then, using his claws, he cut down the side of the door, cutting the lock off, he walked in, but he couldn't see Kim anywhere.  
  
"Ah damit, she ran away again!" he hissed. Turning around and making his way to the professor's office  
  
****  
  
"Do you realise how serious this is!?" Logan growled at Rogue and Kitty. Kitty was feeling even more guilty.  
  
"No why don' you explain why this is so serious" Rogue replied in her usual cocky tone.  
  
"Magneto has been trying to recruit Kim ever since she was 3 years old!" Logan yelled at her, Kitty jumped, Rogue didn't move at all, she just shrugged  
  
"It's not ma problem, so why are you yellin' at me?" she asked, Logan looked like he would hit her.  
  
"Magneto will corrupt her mind, and unless you haven't noticed, we don't want that to happen!" he said, his tone rising again, Xavier stepped in  
  
"Calm down Logan, if we can find her now, then there won't be any problems, and hopefully Magneto won't even have noticed that she's missing" he said calmly.  
  
"We'd better find her, or these two will pay" Logan said quietly to Xavier  
  
"Calm down Logan, she will be fine" Charles assured him "Go get Kurt, Jean and Scott and prep the X-Jet" Logan nodded and walked off. Strom had gone on holiday, otherwise she would have joined them.  
  
"I'd better explain about Logan" Xavier said facing Rogue and Kitty. "Logan was out on his own business, when he saw Magneto standing over a cowering girl of the age of three, but the girl couldn't or wasn't screaming. Logan did the most possible to save the girl, but Magneto got her and took her away. Logan came back and reported it to me, but we couldn't find Magneto any where. So we decided we would have to call it quits. About 6 years later Logan went back out on his own. He encountered Magneto again, but this time, Magneto was not alone, he was being helped by a small girl, who couldn't talk. She was very strong and under Magneto's power. She almost defeated Logan, until she grabbed a dagger and threw it at Magneto, she had somehow forced herself away from his control" Xavier paused watching the look on both girls face's "Then Logan helped her, she stayed with him for a month, so he could help her stay out of Magneto's control, she's become something of a daughter to him, or more likely an older brother, either way he is very worried about her now, your little 'prank' ended up hurting three people, now go get ready and come to the x jet as quickly as you can" Xavier left them to get ready.  
  
"Wow I like never knew" Kitty murmured to Rogue  
  
"Nah neither did I, well ah feel sorry for Logan now,". She might have felt sorry, but she still felt that she hadn't done anything too wrong. Kim had taken it all the wrong way, and besides, as far as Rogue could think, Kurt shouldn't have made her think that he was single. No-one knew that Kurt wasn't yet, Xavier had decided it would just make Kurt even more upset if everyone knew. 


	4. Step forward Magneto

Title: Nightcrawlers in trouble  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X Men in anyway ect ect ect ect.  
  
Chapter 4: Step forward.....Magneto  
  
Kim was running, tears falling down her face; she stumbled, and fell, just laying there for a second. 'I hate him, I hate him' she thought, over and over again. After a few minutes she got up and carried on running, 'They're going to be looking for me' she thought, while glancing over her shoulder. 'But I won't let them find me, they keep lying to me'  
  
"Are you lost?" a voice asked, Kim stepped back not saying anything.  
  
"Its o.k. Kimberly, there's no need to be frightened" the voice said again. As a familiar figure stepped forward.  
  
{Who...who are you?} Kim asked forgetting to stay silent she recognised the figure, she knew it was a man, but her mind wasn't clear enough for her to put a name to him.  
  
"You don't remember?" the voice asked again "No doubt Xavier erased me from your memory"  
  
{Why?} Kim asked, {and who are you?}  
  
"I'll tell you why later, as for who I am, I am Magneto" the person's face appeared out of the shadows. He held out his hand. "Come with me Kim, I will take you home"  
  
{Home? I have another home?} She asked, Magneto nodded  
  
"Yes, Xavier and Logan stole you from us" Magneto said as Mystique walked out of the shadows. Kim felt a slight pain in her right arm. Then there was only darkness.  
  
****  
  
"O.k., we're ready, Logan, you take your motorbike and search...well where ever you can go, Scott you and Jean take the X-Van, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, come with me" Xavier said, everyone nodded and went where they had been assigned to. Kurt wouldn't even look at Rogue and Kitty; he just followed the Professor,  
  
"O.k. we are going to keep an eye out for Magneto" Xavier explained, everyone nodded again, as the 2 guilty teenagers got into the X Jet followed by a miserable Kurt.  
  
"Kurt, listen, we are like-" Kitty began saying before Kurt interrupted  
  
"I'm zorry iz zomeone talking to me?" he asked sarcastically and bitterly, Kitty turned away almost in tears.  
  
"Don't, like, get in a mood Kurt, we are really sorry!" she said before he turned his back to her and sat down.  
  
"Don't even vatze your breath," he said bitterly "I 'ate you"  
  
"Kurt!" she said tears falling out of her eyes, he just turned his back to her. She phased out of the X Jet. Rogue glared at Kurt but said nothing  
  
"Kurt! I expected more maturity from you!" Xavier snapped. Kurt didn't say anything "Kurt! Don't ignore me!"  
  
"I vazn't!" Kurt snapped back "I juzt choze not to reply!"  
  
"That's it Mr. Wagner! I'm sorry, but if your going to have THAT attitude, then you'll have to stay here!" Charles said grimly, Kurt teleported out, glaring at Rogue before he left.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this Rogue, but that is your doing" Charles said addressing her, she just nodded.  
  
****  
  
"Kim wake up!" Magneto said in a rarely used soft voice,  
  
She opened her eyes, seeing Magneto smiling at her. {Where am I?} She asked.  
  
"You're home" he said, she was in a room that had black walls a bed a wardrobe, a mirror on the wall and posters and pictures on the walls and tables. She looked around blinking a few times; her mind was a lot clearer now, so looked at Magneto and shook her head  
  
{This is not my home, my home is at the institute, with Xavier and Logan} she told him, he sighed  
  
"But they lied to you, remember? They've lied to you many times" he said still in a soft tone.  
  
{Yes but they had their reasons} she insisted.  
  
"So why did you run away?" he asked "You were clearly upset"  
  
She thought for a moment then hung her head {Kurt.....he lied to me....he pretended that....} she couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"What did he pretend?" Magneto asked. {He pretended that he loved me} she said tears falling down her face again. She felt heart-broken, then felt full of hatred. {I hate him!} Her voice becoming a hiss {I hate him; I hate him, I HATE HIM!}, Magneto smirked, and pointed to a bowl of soup,  
  
"It's o.k., now eat this, Mystique made it especially for you, you must be hungry" she nodded and thanked Magneto, as he left, she began to eat.  
  
"Well?" Mystique asked as Magneto walked out.  
  
"She hates him, juts as we wanted her to" Magneto grinned "And it's pure hatred"  
  
Mystique grinned, their plan was going to work "And if I know Charles, he will have all the X Men searching for her"  
  
"And once she's eaten the soup I've given her, she'll be under our control" Magneto finished.  
  
****  
  
"Logan, have you seen her, or found and evidence of her being there?" Charles asked through a walkie-talkie head-gear thing.  
  
"No, sorry Chuck, has anyone else?" Logan asked back.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not" Charles answered. "Come back to the institute" Logan growled but started to come back.  
  
When everyone was back, they began talking in the dining room,  
  
"Professor, I'm not sure that Magneto would leave evidence" Scott said fairly as Logan was asking them if they had checked everything.  
  
"Yes, I agree Scott, which unfortunately, leads us to assume the other possibility" Xavier sighed. "That he's going to use Kimberly, and maybe, turn her against us" Logan growled hitting his fist on the wall "We can't let that happen though" Xavier added quickly.  
  
"Professor, if that's Magneto's intention, wouldn't he have already started to get her to help him?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yes, that's why we need to keep and eye out for him" Xavier said grimly "And we have to pray that we aren't too late"  
  
"Now, Logan, we might need Kurt's help with this, would you mind getting him" Charles said as Logan nodded. Walking up to Kurt's room, feeling a bit sorry for the blue-elf.  
  
Of course Kurt wasn't there; Logan opened his door, only to find it empty, "I hate Teenagers" he cursed under his breath before going to go tell Charles 


	5. Training

Title: Nightcrawlers in trouble  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X Men in anyway ect ect ect ect.  
  
Chapter 5: Training  
  
((My note: thanks to TeardropMess who reviewed, I guess I am rushing this, but you have to realise how much different it looks on word then on fanfic.net I'll try to slow it down...I have to from now on anyway because the next parts are very important, where as the others weren't, so enjoy this chapter, I appreciate the critical comments, they help me a lot))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kim! Wake up!" Mystique ordered. Kim had fallen asleep, all of the soup gone. In an instant Kim's eyes shot open, they were dull and life-less. Mystique was smiling, "Good, now, I expect you in the training area in 5 minutes, got it?!" Kim nodded, While Mystique left, getting up and walking to the wardrobe and opening it, taking out a suit and putting it on. It was like a leather cat-suit, with boots and elbow length gloves, it was all black, she tied her long raven hair back into a high ponytail. After a few minutes she made her way down to the training area.  
  
All of the training area was covered in metal, of course. The only other people there were: Mystique, Sabertooth, Pietro and Magneto.  
  
"Ah here she is, Victor, Pietro, meet Kimberly" Magneto said in a loud voice.  
  
"Her? She's the one who's gonna help us beat the X Men?" Pietro asked in his usual cocky tone.  
  
"Yes, she may not look much, but she has hidden resources, that we must bring to surface" Magneto explained.  
  
"But she's a skinny girl!" Pietro replied louder than he had meant to.  
  
"If you wish to test her then you may" Magneto said as Pietro walked forward, not moving fast at the moment. Kim tilted her head to the side as Pietro approached her. He grinned maliciously and darted forwards to knock her down. There was a small ~pop~ sound and she was standing behind Pietro. She jumped up and kicked him round the head, making him fall.  
  
"What the fuck!?" Pietro cursed, forgetting that anyone else was there. He glared at Kim and darted forward, pulling out a small knife and moving forward to slash her arm. She slid down to the floor, into a crouching position, with her right leg stretched out; she swept along the floor with it, knocking Pietro down again.  
  
"Now do you see Pietro?" Magneto asked as his son got up from the floor.  
  
"She's too flipping strong! And fast, why hasn't Xavier used her before, I mean, they already kick our ass's half the time, but she'd probably kill us" Pietro asked.  
  
"We do not now, if you remember, none of us can read minds" Mystique snapped  
  
"Sorry" Pietro said quickly, still glaring at Kim, who was just standing, as if waiting the next order or challenge.  
  
"Sabertooth, go attack her, no acting, fully attack, as if she was Logan" Magneto ordered, Sabertooth ran forward, his aim to grab her and to throw against the wall, but it didn't exactly go that way. He was about a centimetre away, when she lashed out punching him in the face, a sickening crunch echoing through the room.  
  
Everyone winced at the sound, including Magneto. Sabertooth fell to the ground, Kim's hand covered in blood.  
  
"Anyone else have any questions?" Magneto asked, Pietro backed away from her, slightly frightened.  
  
"Now Mystique, it's your turn" Magneto said smirking, "You know how to trigger her"  
  
Mystique nodded, forming into Kurt  
  
"'ello Kim" she said, Kim's dull eyes lit up slightly, she launched a full out flying kick to hit him right in the face, Mystique dodged it narrowly.  
  
"Vat are you doing Kim? Oh I guezz you vound out" Mystique said in a slightly taunting voice, Kim making a kicked aimed at his stomach. Again Mystique dodged it, being used to this type of training. "Oh I guezz your not 'appy zen?" she taunted again, Kim missed again. "Your not goingk to catch me like zat-" Mystique started to taunt again before Kim kicked up at what she thought was Kurt's face, making a huge bruise on Mystique right cheek. She formed back into her original shape clutching her face, and backing away "Stop!" she hissed at Kim who nodded and went still.  
  
"Magneto!" the shape-shifter called, Magneto came forward, smirking, "She actually caught me"  
  
"I know, I saw, this is great, she hates him more than we had expected, otherwise she wouldn't have had the energy" Magneto said, an excited tone in his voice "we'll have to try again, Mystique....." he trailed off, moving back into the shadows.  
  
Mystique formed again and began taunting Kim.  
  
**** "Mystique you can stop now" Magneto's voice boomed two hours later, Mystique limped away, cradling her arm, her ankle was slightly bruised, her lip cut.  
  
"Finally!" she snapped leaving the training area. Kim walked slowly over to Magneto, she hadn't even broken a sweat.  
  
"That was good Kimberly, now go back to your room, Pietro will be along soon" Magneto ordered, she bowed politely and walked off.  
  
A few moments passed, she just wandered around her room., looking at everything curiously. Pietro came through her door, looking slightly angry. "O.k. then, I've been told to tell you everything, my father, being the lazy prat he is, left it up to me. Sit down please" Kim sat down on the edge of her bed. Pietro handed her the glass he had been carrying "Drink this" he ordered, she obeyed, the liquid made her memory go blank, allowing anyone to tell her lies.  
  
"Right now, here's the deal, Magneto found you when your parents turned you out. You were cold and lonely and un-fed. He took you in, asking only one thing in return, that you work for him" Pietro began telling her, reading it from a piece of paper. "You worked with him for about 6 years before a man named Logan took you away from Magneto. Logan began brainwashing you, making you believe that he was there to save you, that he was helping you and that Magneto wasn't to be trusted." Pietro paused for a quick break and to catch his breath, he had to say it slow enough for her mind to register it. "Logan took you back to this place called the institute. This is owned by Charles Xavier, he wants to use you for your powers. You met a boy there, his name is Kurt Wagner." Pietro was forced to stop, she growled, at the sound of Kurt's name. "Well as you already know, he pretended to love you. He lied to you. And never intended to tell you the truth. He will always tell you lies. Now you work for Magneto again, and you've never been happier, this is where you belong, and you know it, you will never leave. Charles Xavier and Logan might come to try and take you away again. If they do, you must not let them. We will have to encounter them a few times in the near future, just so they don't get any ideas" Pietro stopped talking "Now do you understand?"  
  
She nodded; Pietro smirked and walked out muttering "who wrote this junk anyway?"  
  
Kim got up and walked out of her room and back to the training area, there was a small box on one of the walls, she opened it, it had a number key security lock, she pressed the numbers 1,3,6,4, it swung open revealing a keypad. She typed quickly and closed it up, then she walked to the centre of room, and stood waiting.  
  
She had set up a training session.  
  
****  
  
"Magneto! There's been a security over-ride the training area!" Mystique informed him  
  
"What! Pietro, did you read it to her!?" Magneto snapped, Pietro just nodded. The three of them ran to the training area and opened the door, then they stopped dead.  
  
Kim was there, fighting holograms of Logan, Kurt and Charles.  
  
"Simulations stop!" Magneto yelled, Kim stopped fighting and the holograms vanished  
  
"Kimberly! Explain yourself!" Magneto yelled.  
  
{I wanted to learn, I want to get my revenge on them} her voice, though dull and lifeless like her eyes, had a hint of coldness in it.  
  
"Go back to-" Magneto began to yell.  
  
"Stop!" Mystique said over him, "Magneto, she wants to defeat them, I thought that was the plan, so why should we stop her?" she asked.  
  
"But....oh" Magneto said "Fine Kimberly, continue, but you will have to have a break soon though" he said with the usual softness in his voice again, Kim nodded allowing them to leave before setting up the holograms again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, if you have any comments to help my story, please just make them, I'll try to update as soon as I can, see ya.  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	6. Search party

Title: Nightcrawlers in trouble  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X Men in anyway ect ect ect ect.  
  
Chapter 6: Search party  
  
Logan was pacing the kitchen. It was midnight, but everyone was up. Kurt hadn't been found yet and Xavier was getting worried. He felt that he should have known that Kurt would go and search for her.  
  
"It's not your fault Charles" Logan reassured him. "I'm sure he won't do anything stupid"  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about" Xavier sighed, and didn't say anything else. Scott and Jean were searching all around the city for any sighs of Kurt or Kim.  
  
Yet they found no sighs of him, they had been searching for three days now. Kitty was always close to tears. She blamed herself, though by now everyone had realised that this was mainly Rogues fault and Kitty had just intended to joke about it, like everyone did with her and Lance. No-one was talking to Rogue that much, mainly because she acted like she hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry Rogue, but even I think that you deserve to get in trouble for this" Jean said to her on the second morning  
  
"Ah don' need any ov ya tah tell me that ah deserve what ah get" she snapped back at Jean, who glared and walked off.  
  
Logan was probably one of the most worried. By the third night, they had all decided that Magneto was going to use Kim, and Logan was the only one with first hand experience to her strength and speed. He knew how dangerous she could really be, and he was worried.  
  
Everyone was worried about Kurt; most thought he would do something stupid and end up getting hurt.  
  
It was now 4 days since Kim had gone missing, they had searched everywhere that they could think off. Xavier was trying to use Cerebro to find her, but it wasn't working. She probably wouldn't be using her powers anyway; Magneto would be training her to fight fist to fist.  
  
By the 5th night there was talk about forgetting about it and searching for Kurt.  
  
****  
  
"Magneto, are you sure that Victor should go up against her again?" Mystique sighed.  
  
By this time, Kim's powers were 10 times better than before, she could wield a sword and throw daggers, just as well as Gambit can throw cards. She was speed training with Pietro every night and fight training with Mystique 10 hours each day, she had 8 hours sleep then she spent 3 hours learning each X mans weakness and strength. She was almost getting mechanical.  
  
Only one thing powered her to do all this, and it was her hatred for Kurt, during her 3 hours of spare time, she normally sat in her room, crying and beating up her pillow, writing poetry or short stories, or she wandered around. But never for even a second did she forget that the source of this hatred was Kurt. He had lied to her. He had never intended to tell her the truth. He made her think that he loved her as much as she loved him, and he would suffer for it.  
  
"I'm sure he can handle it" Magneto said idly, as Sabertooth got up, his nose had a plaster over it and he was very bruised. In a matter of a few minutes, he was down, his nose broken, for the third time this week and he now had a cut above his left eye where Kim had kicked at his face.  
  
"O.k. I think we'll have to stop early, you can go sleep for a few extra hours tonight" Magneto said to Kim, as Mystique went over to Sabertooth. Kim nodded and walked back to her room. She had just entered her room when a hand covered her mouth; it was pale, almost white and very cold. She turned around sharply, knocking, who ever it was, over; she grabbed a dagger from her waist and gripped it, ready to attack,  
  
"Kim hold it hold it!" Pietro was staring at the dagger.  
  
She put it back into her belt, {What the hell do you want Maximoff?} she asked coldly, crossing her arms and glaring at him. He jumped up and leant against her wall.  
  
"Nothing really, just to talk" he said casually, but there was a glint in his eyes.  
  
{About what?} she asked slowly, still glaring at him.  
  
"Well you're the only other teenager around, and I'm sick of the adults, and besides...." he said slyly before dashing over and putting an arm around her "You are a girl". In one swift move she grabbed his arm and twisted it around, locking it to his back.  
  
{If you still want this arm Maximoff, then stay the fuck away from me} she warned him, before pushing him out of the door, and closing it. She walked over to her bed. She lay down and stared at the ceiling, she may have been filled with hatred, but she still loved Kurt, and it seemed that she would do forever.  
  
****  
  
"Logan! You can't I thought we'd decided to search for Kurt, Kimberly is no- one to be seen" Xavier said sharply to Logan, who was walking towards the front door.  
  
"Charles, I know we have to find the Elf, but you know that I have to find Kimberly" he replied, not facing Xavier.  
  
"I know Logan, but we need your help here, to find Kurt"  
  
"If I find him, Charles, I'll send him home" Logan said before walking out, mounting his motorcycle and riding off.  
  
"Professor, are you sure that Logan won't do anything stupid?" Scott asked  
  
"No I'm not sure Scott, but he's not going to listen to reason" Xavier sighed.  
  
"But why?" Scott asked  
  
"Let's put it this way, Kimberly is like a little sister to him" Xavier sighed, "You'd do the same thing for Alex"  
  
"Yeah...I would" Scott replied before walking back inside. Rogue had been listening,  
  
'What is so special about her, everyone is tryin' to find her. If ah went missin' they wouldn' put this much effort in tah findin' me' she thought bitterly to herself. 'This jus' isn' fair, if it were jus Logan then ah could understand, but it's everyone'  
  
She walked out into the garden, still thinking about it, then she thought maybe she should run away, then she could see what they did.  
  
'But they won' even look fer me' she thought again, before she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Rogue, what are you doing out here on your own?" it was Jean, "We thought you'd gone missing like the others"  
  
"Yeah and?" Rogue asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"We were worried" Jean said  
  
"Yeah righ'" Rogue said glaring at Jean  
  
"We were" Jean said confused.  
  
"Yeah righ' none of ya care abou' me" Rogue snapped. Before walking back inside, leaving Jean very confused. 


	7. Weakness

Title: Nightcrawlers in trouble  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X Men in anyway ect ect ect ect.  
  
Chapter 7: Weakness.  
  
((authors note: is anyone reading this anymore? Please tell me))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurt heard a motorbike go past, ~Bamf~ he was hiding in a tree. It was Logan.  
  
"Phew, 'e vould 'ave made me go back" he muttered to himself. Before teleporting back down. He'd have to be more careful now that Logan was out again.  
  
He didn't care how much trouble he got into now, he just had to find Kim, and tell her the truth. That's what had got him to this trouble, him keeping his break up with Amanda secret, for a whole month and a half.  
  
His blame then turned to Rogue and Kitty, it wasn't fair how they had done that to him. He would never do that to them, never!  
  
He had been searching for....he'd lost the track of time, his worry was now taking over, he didn't know where Kim was, he didn't have the faintest idea at all, he didn't even know if she was still alive. It was too much worry to handle for him, if he didn't find her, it might kill him.  
  
His own mother was part of this, it was killing him inside as he thought of it, "I juzt 'ave to vind 'er, I just 'ave to" he vowed before starting his search again,  
  
****  
  
"Kimberly, what has gotten into you?" Magneto ordered.  
  
{Nothing sir} she said, standing a little less strictly than usual, she had her arms crossed and her weight was put onto her right foot.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Magneto yelled, glaring at her, she glared back, for some reason she had just woken up feeling less co operative than usual.  
  
{Yes that IS right} she said, Pietro suddenly looked nervous.  
  
"Pietro!" Magneto yelled making his son step forward  
  
"Yes?" Pietro asked, the usual cocky teenager looking surprisingly nervous.  
  
"You didn't train her last night did you?" Magneto asked.  
  
{No he didn't, instead he tried to ask me out} Kim cut in, sneering at Pietro.  
  
"You cow!" he hissed, as Magneto laughed  
  
"Ah right, well Kim, would you excuse my son, Pietro go get her a drink!" Magneto ordered, Pietro nodded and obeyed, coming back with some misted water, Kim drank it, then went back to being a complete drone.  
  
"Kimberly would you please go to your room?" Magneto asked, she nodded and walked away. Magneto stopped smiling kindly and turned to Pietro  
  
"Pietro how many times have I told you to-" he began scolding.  
  
"About a thousand including that one" Pietro replied sarcastically  
  
"Look, if her emotions flood through she'll become our enemy, and for our sake we cannot let that happen!" Magneto yelled.  
  
"I know I know, gawd how many times did you tell me this before she came?" Pietro asked beginning to walk off.  
  
"I mean it Pietro if you try anything like that again I'll let her kill you" Magneto threatened.  
  
"Yeah you do that" Pietro replied, thinking sarcastically ~wow I have such a nice father~  
  
**** Kurt sat down in a tree, it had been three hours since he'd seen Logan, and still no sigh of Kim, it was getting worse, mainly because he was running out of places to look for her.  
  
He sighed, sitting in the tree, he closed his eyes, he tried to clear his mind. He almost screamed after that.  
  
He could see Kim, he could see where she was.  
  
Kim was sitting in her room, writing a poem, when her head jerked up, {Kurt?} she said looking around, she closed her eyes, and saw him. Suddenly they were both standing in the darkness of their minds.  
  
"Kim?" Kurt said, not believing this at all.  
  
{Oh my gosh, Kurt!} she said smiling and running putting her arms around him, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Vhere 'ave you been?" he asked, holding her out at arms length.  
  
{With Magneto......} her eyes suddenly widened and she grabbed her head in pain, screaming, she felt like her whole head would explode,  
  
"Kim! Vatz vrong?" he asked worried, stepping forward, she suddenly disappeared, still screaming in pain.  
  
Kurt fell backwards, out of the tree. He had just spoken to Kim, and she was in pain, this willed him to carry on searching.  
  
**** "Kimberly what were you doing?!" Magneto yelled, she cowered away from him  
  
{N-nothing sir, I s-swear} she stuttered, Magneto glared.  
  
"Your eyes were blank and you were talking......to Kurt Wagner!" Magneto yelled again  
  
{I'm s-sorry sir, I really am} she pleaded, he slapped her, so she went flying across the room. Talking to Kurt had 'bought her back to life' if you want to put it that way, she wasn't weak again, but her mind was clear.  
  
"You will stay in here till Mystique come, do I make myself clear?" he asked glaring at her, she nodded, gulping, cowering against the wall, before she broke down and cried till she fell asleep. 


	8. Guilty Heart

Title: Nightcrawlers in trouble  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X Men in anyway ect ect ect ect.  
  
Chapter 8: Guilty Heart  
  
((Yay people are still reading!))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Professor, he's going to be mad" Jean said, standing out side of the hospital wing talking to the professor.  
  
"I know, but Kurt will have to forgive us, it's for his own good" Xavier sighed, opening the door and walking in. Kurt was laying tied to one of the beds, something attached to his arm so he couldn't teleport away. Last night Scot had found him and bought him back, they couldn't risk him going away again. Xavier had read his mind, seeing the memory he had of seeing Kim.  
  
"He'll be fine I guess" Xavier sighed. He hadn't explained to anyone why they had to keep Kurt with them now. He didn't plan to either.  
  
Kurt stirred and looked up, seeing that he was back, he tried to move, but couldn't then he tried teleporting but couldn't  
  
"Vatz goingk on?" he asked, seeing the professor.  
  
"You have to stay here Kurt" Xavier sighed.  
  
"No! Profezzor you can't make me!" he yelled his eyes wide.  
  
"Yes I can Kurt" he said obviously unhappy about it. "You and Kimberly have a telepathic link, I didn't realise it till I read your mind though. Magneto will eventually find it out and try to get rid of it"  
  
"And 'ow vould 'e do zat?" Kurt asked slowly. Xavier looked grim and sighed.  
  
"He'll have to kill one of you, and he wants to use Kim in his team he'd have to kill you" he sighed, Kurt's eyes widened with fear.  
  
"But profezzor I can't juzt ztay 'ere and vait till you vind 'er" Kurt said tears in the corners or his eyes. Xavier shook his head.  
  
"Kurt you'll to" he said leaving the room silently, leaving Kurt to his own thoughts.  
  
"How did he take it professor?" Scott asked, Xavier shook his head and sighed.  
  
"He's angry, we should just leave him to himself" Xavier said before going to his office. Scott and Jean looked at each before walking back to their rooms, to get some more sleep. None of them were going to search for Kim till Magneto decided to show up.  
  
Kurt was staring at a wall, thinking.  
  
~How could they do this? How can they just give up on Kim!?~ He thought bitterly. The door opened again. Rogue walked in.  
  
"Kurt?" she said quietly.  
  
"Vat do you vant!?" he snapped, his eyes went cold again.  
  
"Tah say that ah'm sorry" she said quietly.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm zo much more 'appier now!" he snapped again.  
  
"that's not all ah'm here for" she said walking over and taking the thing off of his arm, that was stopping him from teleport, then she untied him so he could move. "There, ah've help ya, go find 'er, and when ya do, tell her that ah'm sorry"  
  
Kurt tilted his head to the side looking at Rogue, "Zankz Rogue, I'll tell 'er iv I vind 'er"  
  
"Ya will find 'er ah promise" Rogue told him smiling.  
  
Kurt nodded, smiling back at her before teleporting away leaving her alone.  
  
**** ~Rogue would you come to my office? ~ Xavier asked telepathically  
  
Rogue walked to his office, expecting to get told off for letting Kurt leave.  
  
"Sit down Rogue" Xavier told her, she did. "What you did an hour ago was.......well you might have caused Kurt to get captured by Magneto, but what you did was possibly the best thing you could have. Kurt hated you more than ever, now I think that his faith has been restored. Thank you"  
  
"So ya not going tah tell me off?" she asked.  
  
"No, but you have to explain to everyone why you've done everything that you've done"  
  
"Yes sir" she said, before walking into the rec room where everyone was sitting.  
  
"Er guys the prof asked me tah tell ya why ah did what ah did" she said addressing them all. Everyone turned to look at her. Rogue took a deep breath before starting.  
  
"Well ah saw Kurt with Kim at dinner, they were blushin' an' junk an' ah got jealous, they were holdin' hands an' everythin', ah can't ever be like that with someone, so ah got angry. Ah told Kitty that we were gonna confront Kurt 'bout this, she had good intentions though. Ah didn' ah meant to find out why he was firtin' with a girl when 'e had Amanda. Ah absorbed some of his memories, an' ah found out that he an' Kim had kissed. Ah got even more pissed off, so ah told Kim that Kurt had a girlfriend already." She paused, seeing everyone's eyes on her, she gulped and carried on "Well Kim got upset, an' ran away, Ah didn' know that Magz was after 'er otherwise ah would have kept my mouth shut,"  
  
"Now Rogue tell them what you did an hour ago and why" Xavier said to her.  
  
"Ya righ' well ah went tah go see Kurt, ah said ah was sorry, and ah let him go, by untying him and taking that thing off of his arm" she paused again, "as fer why ah did it. Ah knew this was my entire fault, ah to set it straight, Kurt will go find 'er and save 'er, an' ah'm sure of it" everyone was staring at her, then they smiled.  
  
"Rogue that was....really kind of you" Scott said.  
  
"Yeah and you should have told us all sooner" Jean said, Kitty smiled but said nothing though.  
  
"Ya'll forgive me? After, what ah did?" Rogue asked, they all nodded.  
  
"Ya Rogue, you, like, said you were sorry" Kitty told her.  
  
"Ok thanks guys, ah hope Kurt is alrigh' if he ain't then ah'm allowin' it tah be my fault" Everyone shook their heads, but she glared at them. "Ah will even if ya don't want me tah" she insisted.  
  
"Rogue, he will be ok, and you know it" Scott said trying to stop this morbid thought. Again the others nodded, but everyone in the room was unsure.  
  
**** "Ok, so I know vhere zhe iz now I 'ave to vind vhere zat iz" Kurt said to himself, he was now further than before, mainly because he now knew where to look. Well sort of, he knew if only he could speak to Kim again she'd tell him. But he was sure Magneto would have found out by now.  
  
Suddenly a shiver ran down Kurt's back, something was happening to Kim, he knew it, she was getting hurt, and he had to help her.  
  
"Don't vorry, Kim I'll vind you zoon, I 'ope!" he vowed though he doubted she would hear before teleporting a bit further along the forest that he was in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok I revamped the last two chapters, coz I made it so Kim could speak...oops. Oh well now she can't. I will have to say that the updates will be less frequent, mainly because. I have piles of homework and my bestest best friend is going to Canada forever! So I won't see her. So I'll be spending most of my time with her, so don't lose interest in the story, it will just get updated when I have a spare hour or so to myself. Please keep reading and review if I've messed up again, bye!  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~  
  
. 


	9. Final Fight?

Title: Nightcrawlers in trouble  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X Men in anyway ect ect ect ect.  
  
Chapter 9: Final fight?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A silent scream escaped Kim's lip as a needle went into her arm followed by 5 others, it had been like this for the past hour, she didn't know what they were trying to do, but whatever it was, it was painful!  
  
"Magneto, are you sure you should do this to her?" Pietro asked, watching as Kim screamed silently in pain.  
  
"We have to try and break the connection between her and Mr. Wagner, before she tells him where she is, if this works then we will have no problem controlling her mind" Magneto snapped at his son.  
  
Pietro just looked away, Kim might have turned him down and threatened to kill her, but he still liked her a lot. He wanted to help her, but he knew if he did, is father would kill him.  
  
After another hour of trying to break Kim's mental connection with Kurt they stopped and gave her a drink of water, which of course had some stuff mixed in with it. She refused to drink it.  
  
{I know what you are doing! You'll have to kill me first!} Her voice yelled inside Mystique's head.  
  
"Kimberly! You do realise that we won't kill you, if you don't allow us to break the connected, then we will kill Kurt!" she snapped  
  
{But he's your son!} Kim had found out nearly everything from her studies of the X-Men's weakness.  
  
"I don't care! He doesn't care either!" Mystique yelled slapping Kim across the face; tears appeared in Kim's eyes.  
  
{If....if I co-operate, will you not harm Kurt?}  
  
"We won't even threaten him" Mystique vowed, Kim nodded and drank the misty water, her blue eyes going back to being dull and lifeless, she was back to being a simple, yet powerful, puppet, completely under Magneto's will, her hatred back, because of another addition to the already infected water.  
  
"Ok Kimberly, now remember who you serve, and remember our deal" Mystique said, though she had no intention in keeping her part of the deal. Kim nodded. Unknowingly sealing both hers, and Kurt's fate.  
  
****  
  
Kurt was looking around, hoping and preying that he wasn't seen, he had tried to find Kim using their connection, but he had failed, so he had come up with three suggestions why it wasn't working now, she didn't want to talk to him because she still didn't trust him, she was in too much pain to concentrate of talking to him or she didn't want to be found. No matter what it was, his connection wasn't helping right now, he knew it was still there because he kept feeling like he was being watched.  
  
He was about half a mile away from where Magneto was hiding when he saw Logan.  
  
"Oh vell I might az vell tell 'im vhere zhe iz" Kurt sighed, teleporting down by Logan, who immediately sensed Kurt.  
  
"What are ya doing here elf?" he asked, his voice coated with sadness.  
  
"I'm looking vor Kim, I guezz you're doing ze zame?" Kurt said, Logan nodded,  
  
"And like you I have no idea where she is" Logan sighed, it was unknown to him that Kurt had a mental connection with Kim.  
  
"Actually I do know vhere zhe iz" Kurt said "zatz vhy I came to zee you, I decided to tell you, but-" Kurt began to say, before two rough hands seized him, pushing him into a tree, all he could see was Logan's face, his eyes glaring into Kurt's golden ones.  
  
"Where is she elf!?" Logan demanded. Kurt was too terrified to speak, "Tell me!"  
  
"Zhe iz 'alf a mile avay, Magneto 'as 'er and zhe iz in pain" Kurt stuttered after a while, Logan released him, letting Kurt fall into a heap on the floor, before laughing,  
  
"You fool Kurt," Logan said, before morphing back into Mystique, her own golden eyes glaring at Kurt, though she was sneering.  
  
"Myztique! Vat...vhy?" Kurt couldn't decide what to ask first.  
  
"Well that was just for fun, I decided to see how much I'd scare you" Mystique laughed, "If you get scared at that, maybe you should go home son"  
  
"I'm not your zon, you're an evil vitch!" Kurt yelled, while thinking 'Forgive me for saying this Lord' "You dezerve to go rot in 'ell!" Mystique kicked Kurt in the stomach,  
  
"Shut up, you're just a teenager who wants to act the heroic part" she sneered again, a trickle of blood came out of Kurt's mouth, staining his blue fur. "You will be no match for your sweet girlfriend, who, by the way, still hates you for lying to her"  
  
"I didn't lie to 'er!" Kurt yelled, wiping the blood away, using the back of his hand. "I lied to ze others!"  
  
"Tell her that!" Mystique said pointing to behind him; Kim was standing there, a cold glare fixed onto her face, her dull eyes fixed onto Kurt, a dagger at her waist.  
  
"Kim!" Kurt yelled, "did you 'ear vat I zaid?", her lips curled into an evil smirk, before she shook her head, making her high pony tail sway.  
  
{No I didn't but I hope you hear this, You're dead, so say your prayers} her voice was cold and full of hate.  
  
"Kimberly, please don't I love you, honezt!" he called, but it was too late, Kim ran forward and skidded along the floor, knocking him down, he jumped, before wincing because of a pain in his right upper arm, Kim was holding a needle, she injected him with some blue liquid, smirking, then kicking him in the stomach, with more force than mystique had before, knocking him down, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth again, he stumbled backwards, getting ready to punch her, he was too late this time, she caught him with a kick around the head, knocking him to the side. He tried to teleport, but found he couldn't.  
  
"Vat 'ave you done to me?" he called,  
  
{Oh I just got rid of your powers, your supposed to be very agile and speedy so I decided it would be fun to fight with out powers} her voice was sneering, {except I still have mine} he glared, she may been Kim, but she now had the personality of his mother, he would have quickly knocked her down and knocked her out cold, but it was Kim, the girl he loved. She still loved him, and he knew it, otherwise the connection would have faltered by now, he just had to keep her from killing him.  
  
She went to kick him again, but he grabbed her foot, twisting it so she fell to the ground, he punched her, though it wasn't too hard because he didn't want to harm her at all. She swung a foot at his ankle knocking him to the ground, she grabbed the dagger from her waist and jumped up, ready to stab him, all she had to do was drive it through his chest and hit the right internal organs and she would have got her revenge, maybe if she was lucky she could hit his heart, so he'd see how it felt to have your heart broken.  
  
{Good bye Kurt} her voice was now like ice, he stared up into her dull lifeless eyes, waiting for her to kill him, she swung the dagger down.  
  
There was just silence  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
it's a cliff hanger! I hope all you Kurt fans won't kill me. Oh well see ya  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~  
  
. 


	10. Death

Title: Nightcrawlers in trouble  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X Men in anyway ect ect ect ect.  
  
Chapter 10: Death  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A pool of blood was growing on the floor, all sprouting out from a stab wound, a voice cut through the silence.  
  
"Kim, no, pleaze don't die" Kurt was looking very worried. Kim had swung the dagger down, ready to stab Kurt, when suddenly, the blue burst back into her eyes. The blade of the dagger sunk into Kims' stomach, a silence scream escaped her lips, before she fell to the floor, pushing the blade in deeper, Mystique had stared shocked, before forming into a raven and flying away. Leaving Kim bleeding to death, while Kurt was confused and worried,  
  
"Kim, vhy, vhy did you ztab yourself?" he asked softly, as she looked back up into his golden eyes.  
  
{I-I-I couldn't stab you, so I stabbed myself, it no more than I deserve} her voice was faint in his mind, tears flowed out of the corners of her eyes, she pulled the dagger out and threw it into the darkness, {Don't.....just leave me here, I can't go back}  
  
"vhy not?" he asked, as the blood was now soaking him as he crouched next to her.  
  
{Magneto has corrupted my mind, I'd only kill people when I get back, good bye Kurt} she said, before kissing him fully on the lips for a minute, then porting away, leaving him there, covered in her blood.  
  
**** "Elf! What the hell happened?" a gruff voice cut through the air, it was Logan, Kurt jumped up with a start.  
  
"are you really Logan?" he asked glaring.  
  
"Yes I'm really Logan, what sort of stupid question is that?"  
  
"Are you zure?"  
  
"Yes elf I am sure"  
  
"Prove it"  
  
"Ask, me a question then"  
  
Kurt glared then thought of something that Mystique could never know the answer to, "Vhere did you accidentally take me and Kitty?"  
  
"To Canada, do ya believe me now?" Logan answered, actually wishing that Kurt hadn't reminded him of that.  
  
"Yez, I'm zorry but Myztique juzt came and zhe looked like you" Kurt explained, Logan nodded.  
  
"Ok them" he said "Now, what the hell has happened here?" Kurt looked around, seeing all the blood, he sighed and told Logan everything.  
  
**** "SHE WHAT?!" Logan roared when Kurt had finished explaining.  
  
"zhe ported avay zo no-one could vind 'er vhile zhe died" Kurt repeated while sighing.  
  
"AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HER?"  
  
"No, zhe juzt ported avay, I can't trance people vhen they zuddenly juzt appear and disappear" Kurt snapped. Logan shook his head.  
  
"I have to find her!" he muttered.  
  
"Logan zhe could be 50,000 milez avay by now, you 'ave no 'ope of vinding 'er, give it up, zhe's probably dead and in 'eaven right now" Kurt said tears falling from his eyes; Logan grabbed Kurt by the collar and slammed him against a tree.  
  
"No she isn't!" he snapped before letting him fall.  
  
"are you zure zat you're not Myztique?" Kurt muttered as Logan walked away, but before Logan could get out of sight, Kurt ran after him, curled his tail around Logan's arm and used every last ounce of his strength to port them 20 miles north, back to the institute.  
  
**** "I can't see how he did it though Chuck, we were miles and miles away from this place, how did the elf get us back with just one trip?" Logan asked, grabbing his head, it had only been 2 hours since Kurt and Logan had appeared in front of the institute, Kurt fainted as soon as the smoke cleared, Logan had fainted during the journey.  
  
"Neither can I Logan, but he got you back and you've explained about Kimberly" Xavier said grimly, "I guess we can call the search off"  
  
Logan glared at the floor, "I dunno why she ported away to die on her own either" he muttered.  
  
"If you live alone you die alone"  
  
"Yeah I guess that's right chuck" Logan said.  
  
"I didn't say anything Logan" Xavier said, blinking in confusement.  
  
Logan stared at Charles "are ya sure you didn't?"  
  
"Yes of course I'm sure!" Xavier said looking around; he tried to see if another mind was in the room.  
  
He suddenly jumped, "Oh my god!" he gasped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
yes I managed to get another cliff-hanger! Are you enjoy this story? I'm sorry to have scared you Kurt fans, I could never kill the fuzzy blue elf! Ok well please re-view  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	11. An Old Friend

Title: Nightcrawlers in trouble  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X Men in anyway ect ect ect ect.  
  
Chapter 11: an Old Friend  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh I'm sorry professor I guess I shouldn't have snuck up on you and Logan like that" a voice said from the shadows, who ever the voice belonged to was staying hidden.  
  
Logan's claws were out now, "Who's there?" he growled, looking around. A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a girl, she looked about 20 years old, she had shoulder length black hair and icy blue eyes her skin was deadly pale and she was wearing black lipstick and eye shadow. The girl was wearing black trousers and a black sleeved t-shirt, along with black boots and a black hooded cloak.  
  
"Well, I might tell you, if you get rid of your claws Logan" the girl said smiling slightly.  
  
Logan growled as she winked at him, smirking slightly  
  
"Excuse me, but WHO are you?" Xavier asked, as she sat down in the chair across from his.  
  
"I'm am Shadow, also known as Kimberly-Anne's mother" the girl said,  
  
Logan growled "also know as the evil witch who let Magneto capture Kim!"  
  
"Oh yes I forgot, was this before or after you stole my own daughter from me!?" Shadow yelled.  
  
"I just saved her, once I'd found out that YOU were her mother I couldn't let her go back" Logan yelled  
  
"What have I ever done wrong?" Shadow asked, "I never hurt my daughter you just won't listen to the truth!"  
  
"Because I know it's all lies!" Logan replied.  
  
"Only because I kicked your ass" she smirked, Logan growled, ready to reply, before Xavier cut in.  
  
"Please, would both of you, please be quiet, and explain what is going on?" Xavier said. Shadow smiled.  
  
"Well you see professor, I met Logan years and years ago, we had become pretty good friends, but, it soon ended because of what I was, I'm a witch, I'm not a mutant, I am a witch. Logan found this out and decided that I was evil -"  
  
"Which you are" Logan interrupted.  
  
"I am not!" Shadow snapped, "Anyway, I ended up having a fight with Logan and he got all huffy about it like always and ran away like a dog with his tail between his legs"  
  
"I did not!" Logan snapped.  
  
"We didn't see each other after that, I got together with a guy and had a daughter, my husband got killed in a car aciddent, which was caused by that stupid jerk, Magneto, he wanted to take my daughter from me - "  
  
"Because you decided to stop helping him" Logan cut in, his arms folded.  
  
"Who's telling the story Wolvie? Me or you?" Shadow asked, glaring at him, before turning back to the professor "Kimberly-Anne knew something that Magneto wanted to know, so I took the power of speech from her, so Magneto would never know. Unfortunately, he had help from some blue woman who fought with me, while my daughter tried to get away from the master of magnetism. Thankfully a stranger saved Kimberly, but then as soon as that so called stranger knew who I was, he decided to steal my own daughter from me" she said glaring at Logan. Who glared back.  
  
"I saved her from having a witch of a mother like you!"  
  
"I am a witch, it's my life you can't blame me for it!" Shadow yelled slapping Logan across the face.  
  
He put his hand where she has slapped him, glaring at her, Xavier shook his head slightly.  
  
"So Logan stole Kimberly from you, and he got rid of all her old memories...which I'm guessing included the ones of you?" Shadow nodded. Xavier went on "Kim knew that were lying about her mother, so she stopped trusting us fully, but she stayed,"  
  
Shadow glared "You lied about me?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't even know who you were so I made up something" Xavier said, sighing.  
  
"I don't blame you for this, I blame Logan" Shadow snapped, pointing at Logan. Who flinched, her lips curled into a satisfied smile then she said "See he knows how powerful I am"  
  
"She's a bitch, she can blow up a country if she felt like it" Logan snapped.  
  
"That was when you knew me, I'm more powerful now" Shadow smirked.  
  
"And she has the added bonus of being vain" Logan added smirking.  
  
Xavier couldn't help but think that Shadow and Logan must have been really good friends, or really close, judging by the way that they spoke to each other, or caught each others glance every few seconds then smiled, before carrying on with their argument.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Awwww that's so sweet, but don't worry this story will not go sappy, I swear!  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	12. Last chance

Title: Nightcrawlers in trouble  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X Men in anyway ect ect ect ect.  
  
Chapter 12: Last chance  
  
((Ok now Logan is slightly OOC in this chapter, but he had to be, to make this story work))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, what exactly are we going to do?" Shadow asked, leaning back on the chair.  
  
"About what?" Xavier asked, Shadow rolled her eyes.  
  
"About my daughter!" she snapped,  
  
"But she's dead, the elf has told us that" Logan said sighing. Shadow glared at him.  
  
"And, I thought you never gave up?" she said "that was...what an hour ago, she might still be alive, and even if she isn't she's my little girl...I know that your not heartless Logan" tears were falling down her face slowly.  
  
"Don't cry Shadow, we'll find her" He said as she stood up and he hugged her, in the same way brothers and sisters hug. "I swear we'll find her and she'll be alive" he said quietly. Shadow smiled slightly, tears still falling down her face. They both broke apart and smiled slightly before Logan remembered that the professor was still sitting there, "Oh professor, would you mind if we went in search of Kimberly?"  
  
"Of course not, do you want to take Kurt or anyone?" The professor replied.  
  
"Yes we'll take the elf" Logan replied, Xavier nodded, he smiled slightly and said to Logan using his mind. ~So, are you old friends with Shadow? ~  
  
~Yes we are old friends, don't even bother Chuck, I just want to find Kim~ Logan thought back before him and Shadow walked out of Xavier's office to find Kurt.  
  
Kurt was outside walking around town, trying to take his mind off of things, it was nighttime and he knew that, but that just meant he'd be alone.  
  
He had his inducer on, which felt weird since it had been a long time since he'd last worn it. His hands where in his pockets and his face was facing the ground, he wasn't looking where he was going.  
  
'BANG'  
  
He crashed into someone and fell backwards, he looked up, muttering something in German, Amanda was trying to sit up, the same Amanda that had been his girlfriend, the same Amanda that had broken his heart, the same Amanda who had been the cause for Kim running away. As far as his mind could think, all this was Amanda's fault. As soon as saw him she smiled.  
  
"Hello Kurt, I haven't seen you all week," she said in a cheerful unshy way.  
  
"Really I 'adn't noticed that I 'adn't zeen you" he said, though it didn't sound like him at all.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, 'zhe doezn't know, zhe vouldn't care anyvay' Kurt thought bitterly, stopping himself from yelling at her.  
  
"Yez, I'm fine" he told her in a fake happy voice that sounded yet again unlike his own.  
  
"Oh ok then, see ya around Kurt" she said standing up and walking off, sensing that staying around him wouldn't be a good idea. As she walked past, she suddenly stopped and she said something in a voice that not only didn't sound like hers, but wasn't hers.  
  
"Kurt... Kurt," it was Kim's voice, Kurt turned around facing Amanda.  
  
"Kim? Vhere are you...vatz goingk on?" he asked  
  
"Kurt...I just had to say goodbye again, I know that the end is near and..........." her voice trailed off and Amanda went back to normal and just kept walking as if nothing had happened, leaving Kurt standing shocked, Kim wasn't dead, not yet anyway, he had to find her, he wouldn't let her die alone, or even die for that matter. As though it was fate Logan's motor bike stopped next to him, Kurt blinked and tilted his head, holding onto to Logan so they wouldn't fall off, was some woman, she looked just as gothic as Kim to Kurt but it couldn't have been her.  
  
"Elf, come on, we're going to go find Kim," Logan said, the woman removed her helmet and looked at Kurt.  
  
"Let's make this short ok, I'm Shadow, Kimberly-Anne's mother, now can we go find her" Shadow said quickly, Kurt nodded, Shadow threw him a helmet and he climbed on. Sitting behind her. Shadow smiled and put her arms around Logan's' waist again as he revved up the motor. Logan smiled and for a few moments he put his hand onto hers, looking over his shoulder at her.  
  
Shadow smiled and winked through her helmet then Logan started to rides, taking his hand off of hers, and looking forward. They started down the road, leading to a forest in the near distance.  
  
**** "So exactly what do we do now?" Shadow asked when they had stopped and were taking a quick break.  
  
"We try and find her, you know her, you're her mom" Logan answered smiling slightly.  
  
"Oh, so it's going to be left up to the female is it?" she asked smirking, Logan rolled his eyes. Kurt, who was watching this mini Role-play felt slightly sickened by it. Logan, the man that many people feared was acting sappy with a girl, it was a scary thought. He didn't dwell too much on it though, considering that he was busy thinking and wondering about Kim.  
  
"Ok well if we rest for a bit then search I guess we'll find something" Shadow said, as she leaned against a tree. Logan nodded and sat with his back against a tree. Kurt was sitting on a log, he closed his eyes, for what he swears was only to blink, when he suddenly heard a scream in his mind, then he saw a dark room, for what looked like a room, then he felt weak from lose of blood, then it struck him. It was Kim's physic connection with him.  
  
"Kimberly.... vhere are you?" he called out into the darkness. Suddenly Kim appeared before him, she was wearing her old black shirt and school shirt with her long black socks and shoes. Her long raven hair down, and an old worn teddy bear in her right hand.  
  
She looked like she had the first time Kurt had ever seen her.  
  
"Kim," he said smiling, she smiled at him.  
  
{I'm going to miss you Kurt} she told him, as she put her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  
  
"No, you can't go, I von't let you" he said a few tears falling down his face as he hugged her back.  
  
{I have to, there is no stopping death, if you don't let me die, death will become my shadow} she said a grim tone to her voice, she looked at him through her own silent tears, before she kissed him on the lips gently. When they pulled apart she smiled slightly. {I love you Kurt, I wish I'd never run away, none of this would have happened}  
  
"I love you too Kim, I don't vant you to leave me" he told her, tears still falling down his face.  
  
{I swear Kurt, you'll get over this, don't try to hold on to the memory of me, try to forget about it in here} she paused pointing to his head {and keep my memory in here} she pointed to his heart, kissing him again.  
  
He kissed her back, he could feel her life slowly slipping away as they kissed, just as she was practically hanging by a single breath, she whispered, "Goodbye" she whispered in his ear and her life left her completely, she crumpled in his arms. It was a moment before he realized something  
  
"Zhe zpoke" he whispered opening his eyes. Shadow and Logan where staring at him, shocked.  
  
"What the hell? Elf what's going on?" Logan asked. Kurt began crying silently, he shook his head, Shadow's eyes went wide.  
  
"You saw her didn't you?" she asked, Kurt nodded, "she's gone isn't she?" he nodded again. Before Logan sighed, and got back on his motorcycle, "Come on, let's get back to the institute-" he suddenly paused, Kurt followed his gaze, Kim's lifeless body was laying a little further away from them, it certainly hadn't been there before.  
  
Shadow ran to the body, kneeling down beside it and muttering something before gently laying her index finger onto Kim's forehead gently, as if giving her daughter the right to leave this world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For those fortunate smart people, yes this is the end of Nightcrawlers in Trouble; goodbye I hope you enjoyed my story. Please R+R about your thoughts on my story or at least how you thought the ending came out. Bye till next time =^^=  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


End file.
